The present invention relates to a lighting system having at least one decorative transparent member which has at least one bore, with at least one light source for illuminating the at least one decorative transparent member, and having a mechanical holder which extends into the bore for holding or hanging the at least one decorative transparent member.
Lighting systems with a decorative transparent member, for example in the form of an ornament, have long been known. Their aesthetic appeal is increased by locating a light source either on or in the decorative transparent member because of the multiple reflections of, and interruptions to, the light emerging from the decorative transparent member.
There are many different embodiments of a decorative lighting system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,656,530 discloses a lighting system, for example, in which the light source is located in an opaque holder which is connected by a wire to the decorative transparent member. U.S. Pat. No. 5,876,109 describes a lighting system with a decorative transparent member in the form of an ornament in which a light source is arranged in a blind bore which is made specifically for the purpose. The holder is outside the bore.
The aim of the invention is to create a lighting system which is of simple construction and visually appealing.